The Camp Half Blood Happenings
by John Icalus
Summary: Silena Beauregard dies... and a new position opens up on the Camp Half-Blood Happenings, AKA the weekly newspaper. Who better to take over than the people who know camp he best? Anyone with a good OC, here is your opprotunity.
1. Chapter 1

Conner Stoll knew the end was near when he volunteered to do something _good_.

He was in Cabin Five – _maybe _he was messing with their electronic SMART board, modifying their battle plans, and posting embarrassing pictures he found to his FaceBook page. _Maybe_.

It was right after the Titan War, and the casualties were numerous. Conner hadn't been too bad in battle. He was about to change the Capture the Flag strategy for Athena – the banner _seriously _needed to get back into Hermes's hand.

Travis poked his head in the door. "Dude, we've been looking for you! Chiron's presenting the beads."

Conner stared. "Since when were you one to follow rules? Besides, I'm changing their battle plan. Ares'll team up with them again, I'm sure. We'll lead Hermes to victory!" Conner put his fist in the air.

Travis chuckled slightly. "Later on, Alexander the Great. We've got to get to the ceremony."

Conner moaned. "Aw! But-"

Travis grabbed him by arm. "Come on. I hear there's a big announcement everyone's waiting for."

Conner shrugged his brother's arm off, but he headed towards the pavilion. He saw the Dryads coming with docile amounts of celebration pie. He turned towards Travis. "I'm gonna take off."

With that, he dashed towards the Dryads. "Um, miss? Can I have some-"

SMACK! The Dryad slapped him. "Go away! This pie is for the birthday boy!"

Conner blinked. "Um, oh, you mean Percy?"

The Dryad nodded imperviously. "Aren't you supposed to be at the pavilion?"

Conner knew Dryads were not people to cross. "Yes, miss."

He made his way, taking his time like always, towards the pavilion. Everyone else was seated, looking as though they'd been waiting. He waved leisurely to the crowd, and then took his seat.

"As everyone is now present," Chiron said, looking at Conner, pointedly. "The new counselor of Aphrodite has an announcement to make." A proud-looking girl stood up.

"Hello!" She said, though it sounded forced. "My name is Alyssa Mars, and-"

"Aphrodite named you after her boyfriend?" Someone asked.

Alyssa sighed, and then continued. "As the _very _unfortunate passing of Silena Beauregard occurs, it appears as if we at the _Camp Half-Blood Happenings _have some – ah – _positions _are open."

The crowd began to talk nervously. The _Camp Half-Blood Happenings _was the weekly newspaper. It always had juicy rumors, which of course made it wildly popular.

"Silena, as you know, was the _only _writer the paper had. With her passing, we need some pieces. Is anyone interested?"

There was some excited murmuring. Conner thought, _well, I'm pretty connected around here. I could do this_.

"I'll do it." Conner said.

Gasps followed each other like a chorus. Conner Stoll, doing something productive? They must've heard wrong.

"Hey!" Conner said. "I'm pretty sure I know everything that goes on around here!"

There was some mumbled agreement. Oddly enough, it was Travis who spoke up. "Hey! I know as much as Conner!"

Chiron clopped his hoof on the stone. "You may be co-editors."

This created a buzz. "The rest who would like a position may sign up at the notice board. You have until August the 24th to sign up. All of the interested must write a qualifying article about the Titan War. At least 1,000 words, no more than 1,500. Travis, Conner and I will judge the best and select the staff from there.

"Now, let's eat."

Conner got his food, burned some of it for Athena(He hoped the article reading wouldn't be too bad). He was starving, and he ate fast. After dinner, he went directly to cabin 11.

He caught up with Travis along the way. "Do you know anything about newspaper articles?" Travis asked.

"No."

"What the hell did you get us into?"

**I need a few OC's in this one. So... contest time!**

**1. Name (First and Last)**

**2. Godly parent**

**3. Mortal parent and their profession**

**4. Personality**

**5. What is their writing style? How would they talk?**


	2. Chapter 2

Conner normally wrote down a plan for a prank. He'd burn it afterward, but it was helpful to visualize the plan in his head.

Sure, this wasn't a prank, but he needed some sort of strategy. What did he know about articles? So, in his cabin on the morning of August 24th, he had a pencil in hand. He gave it some thought, and then scribbled:

**GRADING NEWSPAPER ARTICLES:**

- KEEP MOVING. Don't spend too much time on one article.

- Titles are IMPORTANT. If the title is bland or sucks, don't touch it.

- Read the FIRST PARAGRAPH. If it's any good, keep reading. If it isn't, end it.

- BIG WORDS are IMPORTANT. Remember, the bigger the words, the better the articles, the better you and Travis look. Reputation is CRUCIAL.

Conner frowned at his list. Yes, big words made him feel fuzzy inside. It wasn't something he was looking forward to – grading the articles, not the big words.

Travis was sitting next to Conner. He had a laptop on his lap (no pun intended). He was hacking in to Percy's email, halfheartedly. "I'm too bummed to be excited." He sighed. He clicked on Percy's inbox. "How embarrassing. Mom, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Grover, Annabeth, Mom, Tyson, Annabeth." He read off the emails in Percy's inbox. "Percy needs to get a life."

Conner sighed. "I thought he might be a good story. He hasn't done much more than hang by the beach with his GF."

"How boring. He hasn't been the same since the 18th." Travis agreed. He X-ed out of Percy's email. "Jeez. There has to be _somebody's _email to hack."

Just like that, a girl, maybe 17 years old with frizzy brown hair poked her head in through the window. "Um, guys?"

Travis grinned. "Hey, Lauren."

"Chiron needs you guys." Lauren said.

"Time?" Conner said.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah." She gave Travis an almost – well – an outright brown nosing face. "You know, I've submitted an article, too. I really, _really _hope you like it."

Conner smiled. "I have a feeling I might."

"I'm not that good an author. I don't have much a chance."

"I think you might."

Lauren, again, laughed. Either she had just eaten a lot of sugar, or she just plain liked laughing. "Yeah. I'll, uh, see you guys later, then. Bye."

She waved stiffly, then turned and dashed. Conner blushed. "You heard the pr- I mean, you heard the girl. Let's go."

Travis smiled, and then began to laugh. "Yeah, whatever you want me to think, slick."

Conner shoved him, hard. "Onward to the pavilion."

He pushed the door open. He started out the door. Travis was still in the cabin, a crooked grin plastered on his face. "Coming?"

"Oh, give me a second." He sighed dramatically. "I'm soaking in the moment."

Conner was confused. "Whaaa?"

Travis shook his head. "Nothing."

Conner pointed to pavilion. "Are you coming? You know, before I have to hit you?"

Travis mumbled something. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Conner said.

Conner's walk to the pavilion was caught up in his own thoughts. He almost walked past it, put Travis steered him towards it. "Um, dude? This way."

When they reached the pavilion, they saw Chiron with a stack of paper. It was at least a foot thick. "So… how are we going to do it?"

Chiron patted the stack of paper. "We'll each take a look at every article. They are anonymous," Travis and Conner groaned, "So there are no biases. We may begin."

Conner and Travis sat down. "Grade each at a scale from 1-10. Mark clearly on the sheet your grade for each article."

Conner took the article on the top. He examined the title, which was _A Short Report on the Titanomachy_. He shrugged, then glanced at the first paragraph.

_It took 3,000 years for the Titan, Kronos, to reform-_

Boring. Conner cleanly marked on his answer sheet a big fat 7. Maybe he felt a little happy today, almost joyful. Hmm. He couldn't figure out why.

He put the article in the discard pile. He picked up another from the other pile. He read the title, and then read the first paragraph.

He repeated this process for the next seven entries. The grades he gave barely touched his brain. He thought he saw a 5 pass by, maybe an 8, and one 10.

Travis had a different strategy.

He had a reputation of being not as smart as Conner, and being more mischievous than Conner. Oh, don't insult him on his mischievousness, but he thought he was a bit more intelligent than his younger bro. When Travis saw Conner with his list, something clicked.

He was going to read each article in its entirety. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he didn't want the newspaper to suck. He'd never hear he end of it.

The total amount of entries was 23. There was 12 positions on the _Happenings_ and the 12 best average scores would make it. After Travis, Conner and Chiron had finished grading, Conner went to his bunk, absolutely exhausted.

**I NEED MORE OCS! PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, SEND THEM IN! _Use the template in the first chapter._**


	3. The List

The next morning, a group of people were milling around near the notice board, where a fresh piece of paper was tacked to the cork.

**NEW POSITIONS ON CAMP HALF-BLOOD HAPPENINGS:**

Rank - Last name, First name - Avg. Score - Cabin # - Score 1 - Score 2 - Score 3

#1 - Fitzgerald, Christine - 10 - Cabin #6 - 10 - 10 - 10

#2 - Nova, Anastasia - 9.83 - Cabin #11 - 10 - 9.5 - 10

#3 - Mabus, Franklin - 9.83 - Cabin #9 - 9.5 - 10 - 10

#4 - Kane, Harry - 9.5 - Cabin #11 (UD) - 9 - 10 - 9.5

#5 - Bishop, Anne - 9.5 - Cabin #11 (Persephone) - 10 - 9 - 9.5

#6 - Chase, Annabeth - 9.33 - Cabin #6 - 9 - 10 - 9

#7 - Spire, Mallory - 9.33 - Cabin #10 - 10 - 9 - 9

#8 - Cotrell, Jack - 9 - Cabin #7 - 9 - 9 - 9

#9 - Adams, Seth - 8.67 - Cabin #7 - 8 - 8 - 10

#10 - Colfer, Lauren - 8.67 - Cabin #4 - 10 - 8 - 8

#11 - Mayz, Allison - 8 - Cabin #6 - 8 - 8 - 8

#12 - McGraw, Clovis - 7.66 - Cabin #11 (Hypnos) - 10 - 8 - 6


End file.
